


Beloved

by ikknowplaces



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, also hello tlt fandom first fic here, i'm full of love for wholesome married couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikknowplaces/pseuds/ikknowplaces
Summary: Magnus and Abigail share a sweet moment while lying in bed.
Relationships: Abigail Pent/Magnus Quinn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> hiii the locked tomb fandom, it's my first time posting a fic for this incredible trilogy that i started a few days ago. needless to say, i'm addicted, and of course i've fallen for the sweet married couple with barely any content about them <3 i love them so much, i'm only on chapter 32 and i hope we see more of them, despite, you know..
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated! thank you for reading

* * *

Magnus Quinn lied tucked beneath his wife's chin, his head pressed against her beating chest, their legs entangled together. Still in their day clothing, they rested on the bare bed, without as much as a blanket. 

Both had their eyes closed as Abigail ran her fingers through the nape of Magnus' neck, the hint of her nails scraping past the twist of his curls, tingling her. Her husband smiled at the touch, breathing in her comforting smell.

"My brave cavalier," she mused, her voice light and airy. Magnus grinned further at title, something they hardly used when it was just themselves. Light washed through his eyelids in warm waves, transforming from burning red to bright orange and yellow. 

He liked his title. He liked protecting Abigail, and he liked being protected by her just as much. There was no line between their love as husband and wife to their bond as necromancer and cavalier; the two were simply one and the same. 

"Abigail the Fifth," he opened his eyes, returning the favor, and peppered Abigail's cheek with kisses. She laughed when he descended to her neck, and took in the sight of him as he raised his head, and ghosted her jawline with the tips of his fingers. "I love you."

Abigail's eyes fluttered, the corner of her mouth curving upwards. She lifted her hands to cup her husband's face. "I love you too," she said, and drew him closer to claim his lips. 

Magnus held her from under, lost in the embrace and the sweetness of her lips, and after the kiss ended they continued to hold each other for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> [my tumblr](https://ikknowplaces.tumblr.com)


End file.
